RF monitoring is useful for determining channel conditions. Measurements that are of interest can include, but are not limited to channel noise (e.g., noise floor level), CCA (Clear Channel Assessment, e.g., how busy is the channel), and WIFI packet metrics, such as Packet Error Rate (PER) and/or Bit Error Rate (BER). Channel measurements can be fed into various algorithms that optimize the power and/or the operating channel of access points. If two radios are too closely located to each other, the transmit (TX) power from one radio (the first radio) can completely deafen the receiving (RX) ability of the other radio (the second radio) while the first radio is transmitting, resulting in invalid measurements, even if the radios operate on different channels of the same frequency band.